


level headed

by baichan



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to be at your level."</p>
            </blockquote>





	level headed

"I want to be at your level."

Nonon whispers breathily to her, "I want to stand at your side and be there for you."

"You don't need Gomagorri to be your shield. That masochistic fool will never be at my level - none of them will ever be."

Satsuki looks at the shorter girl with sharp unmoved eyes, "What do you want, Jakuzure?"

Pink eyes flare wide, "Don't call me that!"

Satsuki's chin lowers and she looks out from under inky lashes, "Then what should I call you?"

"My first name!" She shouts.

"Call me Nonon."

The taller girl raises a brow.

"Nonon."

Nonon frowns, distaste soaks on the back of her tongue.

In one swooping movement she has her arms around Satsuki, burying her face in her bosom. The stiff uniform and cold medals poke her uncomfortably but she ignores it.

"Don't patronize me Satsuki, not me."

"I want to stand next to you. High up on that building. To always be beside you - that's what I want Satsuki."

"... Do you?" Satsuki's tenor voice asks, calm and clear.

Nonon looks up at her questioningly.

Satsuki furrows her brow and clicks her tongue impatiently, "Do you stand beside me in your mind?"

The drum major looks down, "No."

Her eyes are sad but she refuses to let anything fall, "But I want to. I want to so badly, Satsuki."

"Let me stand beside you."

Satsuki looks over her and blinks, "No."

Nonon freezes and then shakes, it's like ice has mixed with her blood and she can't decide wether to get up and run or to try and hold Satsuki closer.

"What?"

Satsuki begins to move so the smaller girl goes to make a run for it.

Her hand is caught.

"No, but I will stand beside you. It's not up to me what you do."

Nonon shakes, the cool hand surrounding hers encompasses her whole world, "Satsuki..."

Satsuki pull her closer, "Nonon, I don't want you to leave me."

Nonon instantly moves in closer, "I made a home for you - in my heart."

Satsuki looks away trying to hide the sliver of vulnerability that comes with those words, "The heart is a fickle thing, it's as malleable as the sand on the beach."

Nonon jerks her hand away, "My uniform."

Satsuki looks at her.

"The shape my uniform takes is a reflection of my heart. The music, the size, the power. It wouldn't be, not if it wasn't for you."

Nonon wraps her tiny hands around Satsuki's long bony ones, "It's so I'll always be with you. So I'll always be by your side."

Satsuki squeezes Nonon's hand.

 **  
**"Yes." she whispers.


End file.
